


Date With Destiny?

by Megatraven



Series: Mircrackulous Lazybug [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, im sory, no backspacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m tired as hell so i wrote a litle crack fic and im not allowed to backspace</p><p>ok her it i s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date With Destiny?

adrien smiled. today was goin g to be a very good day, he knew that nebcause today he had a date with destiny. 

marinet cuts in here because destiny can fuck off, agrest is her man. She frown till destiny takes a hint and leabes. now that she s gone, she smield too.

“Adrien where ar we going today?”

“hopedfully second base. also the movied i hear captain americ was good. what team are u by the way?”

“i mcaptain america.:

“nice to meet you captsin america, my name is adrien”

“adrein i am going 2 cut you. i meant i m team cap.”

“o. well u picked the wrong teamm y lasy, caprian Iron Man all the way.”

“fuck i ca nt be seen hafnging out with an iron man dude, im outtie.”

marinette left. hw could her precious adrien b on team iron man? ever thought she has ever had about hi m is wrong

adrien still goes t o the movies but invites nin o bcause he bought two tickets, he wasnts rassed to wasre them

nino is team spiderman

and suddenly adren has a reveltation!! if you can b team spdierman… then his lady can maybe be team spiderman causse she is mbascially spiderman but stonger and bettr!

he kickss nino out of the seat before apologizing and asking him to watch hte seats so tht he and mari can sti there

adrien runs out of the theater he appeared in magically wiht his boy nino and calls mari

“What do u want u traiter?”

“Mari wil u be on team spiderman pls i dont want to watch the mvoie with nino. ur the only guy for me.”

mari blushes over the line and he can feel the ehat through the sellphone. “Ok haha ill b right there.”

adrien walks back in and nino stole his tickets and seats. nino and alya are going 2 watch the movie tgether.

adrien sighs and buys two mor tickets, and mari arrives after.

they sit behing neino and alya and in revenge they throw popcorn and food at them

after they watch the movie mari and adren trow their sodas at the traitorous frends and sream as they run out

they got banned but they had fu n probably

they hit secon base later dthat night

and also thrid bcause that they were playing baseball

ik what u were thinking u sinful eggs but nope they were just playing baseball after dark.

the end


End file.
